Grifwald's Mobs
Grifwald has all the same mobs that any other vanilla Minecraft Survival mode game has. The key difference is that in the journal the amnesiac main character has named them instinctively as he developed an awareness of his world, and many of these names differ from those known commonly throughout the Minecraft community. Hostile Mobs As with most version of Minecraft, the hostile mobs of Grifwald spawn in dark places, including the entire Overworld at night. The journal refers to the following mobs: Night Prowler ''http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Creeper Creeper - sneaks silently up to you and then explodes. Wtf, srsly. ''Giant Spider http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Spider Spider - huge arachnids that can ensnare and devour a man. Giant Spiders are reasonably intelligent and can speak in a hissing voice that inspires fear. Walking Dead http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Zombie Zombie - mindless automatons that stumble about searching for living flesh to feast on. These Walking Dead combust when in contact with sunlight, and their rotting destroyed carcasses are excellent food for wolves. Animated Skeleton''' Archer'' '''http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Skeleton Skeleton - Walking skeletons armed with a bow and a deadly aim. ''Darkman http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Enderman Enderman - A night creature that seems to be oblivious to the main character's presense unless provoked. Particularly frustrating for re-arranging the defenses built in the wall and undoing other traps built to keep the main character safe. Maybe it's not by accident...? The Darkman is best left alone, as they prove to be quite difficult to defeat in melee combat due to their uncanny ability to teleport. Thing http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Slime Slime - an underground amoeba that seeps out of cracks in the stone and tries to engulf other living things, digesting them alive and leaving not even bones behind. Passive Mobs Chicken http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Chicken Chicken - a readily domesticated animal that produces feathers, eggs, and meat. Bokok! Sheep http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Sheep Sheep - bleeting mindless wool-making machines. Oxen http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Cow Cow - meat and leather that walks. Grunt http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Pig Pig - very tasty, and also good fun to buckle a saddle onto, whack their backside, and take a ride! Night Squeal http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Bat Bat - living in caves, these critters harrass the main character but are easily scared off. Kraken http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Squid Squid - huge water-dwelling monsters that are intelligent and timid. Primary source of black dye. Cat http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Ocelot Oselot - a wild cat that can be tamed with fish and which seems to be avoided by most hostile mobs. Apparently they hate it's incessant mewling as well... Wolf http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Wolf Wolf - a wild dog that can be tamed with meat and which actively defends the main character from attacking mobs. Good boy! Villagers http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Villager Villager - other people that co-exist with the main character in Grifwald. Most of them revere the main character as a sort of wizard or knight, rather than as one of them. Steel Man http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Iron_Golem Iron Golem - a walking automaton that the main character was able to magically create from a dream. These Steel Men patrol Grifwald and attack hostile mobs and keep flocks and villages safe from the night creatures. Snowman http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Snow_Golem Snow Golem - animated snowmen that protect against many creatures in the night mob.